Doofenshmirtz and Perry's relationship
Doofenshmirtz and Perry have a very strange relationship. They claim to be enemies, but they are relatively civil to one another more often than one would think they should be. Overall, they seem to be "frenemies". Doofenshmirtz 's Opinion of Perry Doofenshmirtz thinks of Perry as a 'suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable, dynamic fury'; he says so in a letter to his former professor ("Oil on Candace"). He even once admitted that Perry was his best friend. ("The Chronicles of Meap"). He also said that he feels as though he is a part of the family. ("A Real Boy") He also stated that he sees Perry as a frenemy, with an emphasis on "enemy". (Doofenshmirtz interview on D23) While Doing Evil Doofenshmirtz has revealed that he feels lonely when Perry doesn't come to defeat him (2009 Radio Disney premiere). He is often offended if Perry is late or leaves early ("No More Bunny Business", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" "Candace Disconnected"). He once even chased Perry down and begged to be thwarted when Perry felt that his scheme was not worth the effort to foil ("Perry Lays an Egg"). Doofenshmirtz is usually injured in some way - or at the very least his inventions are destroyed - each day when Perry comes to defeat him. Without this "comeuppance", Doofenshmirtz sometimes feels empty inside ("Hide and Seek"). Although he prefers Perry coming to Perry not coming, he is still infuriated when Perry defeats him. His catchphrase is "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!", though it is sometimes not said or humorously altered (e.g. Phineas says "Bless you, Perry the Platypus!" in Hail Doofania!; Doofenshmirtz says "Curse you, Peter the Panda!" in It's About Time! and "Curse you, Perry the Platypus. Whatever." in Bully Bromance Breakup). He generally says it after Perry has defeated him. In the beginning of the summer, Perry most frequently entered Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. by breaking through walls or doors or the ceiling. One time, Doofenshmirtz actually made him pay for a door ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). Eventually, Doofenshmirtz actually gave Agent P a key to the apartment to save it from destruction ("I, Brobot"). During the events of It's About Time! When Phineas and Ferb fixed a time machine, Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets another nemesis. Their "breakup" leaves Perry sad and depressed, even though Heinz claims he still hates him. Agent P reminisces about his daily battles with Doofenshmirtz, and eventually it comes to the point where he turns in his hat to the Agency. Doofenshmirtz, it seems, missed him too, as when he sees a picture that reminds him of the very first day he found out he had Perry the Platypus as his nemesis, he arranges that Peter, Perry, and himself go on the show, Dr. Feelbetter, to sort everything out. During the show, Dr. Doofenshmirtz says he is sorry for replacing him, and asks if Perry can be his nemesis again. Perry replies by putting on his agent hat and they become nemeses once more. They almost immediately reinforce the bond with another battle ("It's About Time!"). This event reveals that Doofenshmirtz hates Perry, but in a "friendly" way, similar to a "frenemy" relationship. Perry, in return, enjoys hating and defeating Doofenshmirtz. He cannot seem to function without this constant in his life. While Not Doing Evil When Dr. Doofenshmirtz sees Perry without his hat, he doesn't recognize him. One time Doofenshmirtz did not recognize him even though he had his hat on, due to the fact that he was also wearing a plumber's utility belt. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"), ("Vanessassary Roughness"), ("She's the Mayor") ("The Lemonade Stand") When Phineas and Ferb visit their grandparents' camp, Perry goes to Doofenshmirtz's hideout in the woods, only to find out it is Heinz's week off. When his date comes, he tells Perry that he needs him to act like a pet, since his date didn't know he had a nemesis. Strangely, the date adores Perry much, much more than she does Heinz, which makes Heinz a little jealous of Perry. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") When Phineas and Ferb built a restaurant, Dr. Doofenshmirtz started out with a scheme to destroy love if his date would fail, but when his date turned out great, he let Perry foil his plan and destroy his De-Love-inator satellite. ("Chez Platypus") There have been multiple occasions when Perry has helped Doofenshmirtz with something if he deems it to be not evil; examples include when he helped Doofenshmirtz set up a birthday party for his daughter Vanessa, when he shopped for groceries with Doofenshmirtz, and when he helped Doofenshmirtz learn how to kick a ball. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Thaddeus and Thor") Doofenshmirtz once tried to simply transport Perry to the desert so he can get ready for his role in a play, but has to work with the platypus when they both end up in the desert instead. Doof pleads for his nemesis's help and expresses disappointment when Perry leaves to get him some water, assuming that he'd abandoned him. After Doofenshmirtz leaves Perry behind at the bus station, he feels guilty and eventually goes back to help the platypus return to Danville. ("Road to Danville") It seems that even if Doofenshmirtz isn't doing any evil when Perry shows up, he still feels compelled to trap him. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", "Tip of the Day", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Put That Putter Away" "Candace Disconnected") Without Perry, though, Doofenshmirtz cannot function correctly. He considers Perry to be a part of the family now. ("A Real Boy") Perry assisted Doofenshmirtz and help with Vanessa's camp. ("Skiddley Whiffers") After he became an agent of O.W.C.A, Doofenshmirtz seems to have his feelings hurt when Perry doesn't seem to give any parts of the plan and seems to try to prove that he can be an animal agent as well. ("O.W.C.A. Files") Perry's Opinion of Dr. Doofenshmirtz Perry is Dr. Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, and part of the O.W.C.A. While Stopping Evil Perry is very serious about his job and when he fights Doofenshmirtz. Even though most of Heinz's plans always fail (thanks to either Doof's incompetence or Agent P's intervention), he still thinks that Doofenshmirtz is evil. He reassured Doofenshmirtz that he was indeed evil once when Doofenshmirtz himself was feeling unsure of his own evil qualities ("Oil on Candace"). Perry is generally unimpressed with Heinz in general, from his overly-dramatic ways to his inability to recognize Perry in various disguises. Generally, Perry gets sent out to defeat Doofenshmirtz, and when he arrives on the scene, he is usually trapped. Doofenshmirtz then explains to him his evil scheme of the day, sometimes accompanied by a backstory depicting an event in his childhood that scarred him for life and turned him into what he is today. Perry finds a way to escape the trap and proceeds to defeat Doofenshmirtz. Perry does, however, save Dr. Doofenshmirtz's life whenever he needs it ("The Magnificent Few", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Spa Day", "Atlantis"). He even helps save Doofenshmirtz from embarrassment in front of Vanessa and her friends ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Brain Drain"). It is unclear whether this is because he doesn't want his nemesis to perish/look bad, or because it is against his conscience as a "good guy". Perry often feels guilty about some of the things he does in order to defeat his nemesis. A good example of this was when he kicked Doofenshmirtz from his closet when he was changing clothes, and when an angry Doofenshmirtz points out that Perry could just wait until Doof finish putting his clothes on before they fight, this made Perry feel extremely embarrassed by his action. ("Cranius Maximus") Another time was when he was about to blow off Doof's door, only to be stopped by Vanessa, who opens the door for him. When Doof realizes that Perry was attempting to blow up his door, Perry decides to forget about it and puts down the launcher, but accidentally creates a hole in Doof's wall with it, much to Doof's anger and to Perry's embarrassment. ("My Sweet Ride") The platypus often feels bad about all his attempts to destroy Doofenshmirtz's door and even pays for it in cash when Doof angrily points out that it's rude to smash down people's doors and demands money for it. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") When Doofenshmirtz tries to replace him with another agent named Peter the Panda, Perry gets very depressed as they cannot live without one another. The song When We Didn't Get Along expresses how much Perry needs Doofenshmirtz in his life ("It's About Time!"). He is also unhappy with Peter the Panda bringing him and Doof cups of coffee. ("Meapless in Seattle") An interesting part of their relationship is how often they display parallels to an actual romantic relationship, such as with Perry's discovery of Peter The Panda, he reacts like a jealous lover, and Heinz "breaks up" with him, saying they should start fighting other people. They worked together in "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" when Doof's Dull-inator accidently hits Phineas and Ferb, Perry teams up with Heinz to fix the machine (having destroyed it during the thwarting) to reverse it's effects on the boys. Heinz, thinking that Perry had switched sides and wants to help him become the most interesting and charismatic man in Danville, happily works with him. Heinz admits that they work really well together, and says that once they use the machine on him they can go see a movie together. Perry refuses and the two argue over control of the remote that controls the machine, Heinz then smiles, saying that the two are fighting over the remote like 'an old married couple'. When Perry eventually destroys the machine, a heartbroken Heinz yells out to Perry that the two 'had something special'. However, whenever Doofenshmirtz's plot indirectly targets people who wouldn't make up their minds, Perry, knowing that Phineas and Ferb are among those, loses his usual mercy and quickly defeats Doofenshmirtz. He attempts to have him arrested, but eventually Doofenshmirtz escapes and Perry decides to let him go, knowing that he's not worth the trouble. ("Journey to the Center of Candace") In rare occasions, Perry would often fail to thwart Doof in his evil schemes. At one time, when Doof started moving the local lighthouse with rocket boosters, he angrily told Perry to go home, saying that the lighthouse is gone and that there's nothing he can do about it. Realizing that Doof has a point, Perry concedes defeat and leaves in shame. ("That Sinking Feeling") Perry would often fail to defeat Doof at several more occasions; being told that they can't fight over a lobster cage, opening a portal to another dimension, stealing the Key to the City, and moving the Earth away from the Sun to an early autumn. ("Finding Mary McGuffin","Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension","Cranius Maximus",''Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") When Doofenshmirtz finally conquered the Tri-State Area by becoming its new Tri-Governor and made a law that prohibits Perry from thwarting him, Perry becomes extremely depressed and is forced to concede defeat, though Doof would later give up his goal afterwards. ("Last Day of Summer") When Not Fighting Evil Though most of the times Perry is fighting Doofenshmirtz over his schemes, there are several times when he doesn't have to for good reasons. At one point, Perry relies on going over to Doofenshmirtz's place to borrow Norm to help him catch surveillance footage of his coming as a secret agent to save his job. He even promised Doofenshmirtz that he wouldn't get one single scratch on Norm by giving him a thumbs up. ("Traffic Cam Caper") After breaking into Doofenshmirtz's place into finding out that Doofenshmirtz only built an -inator to pick Vanessa from school, Perry joins him in his "evil exercise show" joined for the song "Dance Baby ". It was also the second longest time Perry ever smiled on the show, which would imply that he actually enjoys being in Doofenshmirtz's company. He would later use Doof's -inator to rescue a lost Candace and tips his hat to Doofenshmirtz before leaving. ("Candace Disconnected") Perry even enjoyed a great moment with Doofenshmirtz, briefly holding hands with him as they watch Niagara Falls after their battle is over. ("Sidetracked") There were even a few times when depending of the situation that Doof is facing, Perry would help him out in resolving the situations. One example is when Perry helped Doofenshmirtz in overcoming evil scientist's block by presenting out a new -inator, though the -inator ended up smashed by a giant tire, something which both Doofenshmirtz and Perry didn't expect. ("Fly On the Wall") Another time was when Perry helped Doofenshmirtz in finding the family treasure hidden inside Doofenshmirtz's aunt's castle, though Doof is later forced to give out some of the loot as compensation for unpaid fees of the castle's relocation. ("Druselsteinoween"). Also, in addition, Perry does feel sorry for Doofenshmirtz occasionally. At one time, Doofenshmirtz used his Kick-inator 5000 to help pull the greatest kick in kickball during the Doofenshmirtz Family Reunion to impress his mother, but when the ball bounces back to Roger to tag Heinz out, their mother, as always, takes dear pride in Roger as his greatest son. This left Heinz leftout as a result, and Perry comforts him by giving him a pat on the back. ("Thaddeus and Thor") Another time was when Doofenshmirtz created a substance that act as the opposite of glue ("Eulg") to destroy the Adult Diaper Factory, but he is interrupted by Monogram, who tells Perry to abort the mission with Doofenshmirtz for a more serious issue. This left Doofenshmirtz very frustrated, and Perry sheepishly apologizes for the inconvenience before leaving. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") Another time was when Perry deliberately peed on Doofenshmirtz's couch (just in a failed attempt to distract Phineas and Ferb into leaving Doofenshmirtz's place). At first, Doofenshmirtz didn't really care since he was going to replace the old couch, but when Doofenshmirtz learns about Perry's identity after it was exposed to the boys, Doofenshmirtz realizes that Perry had done it on purpose and angrily berates him for doing so, causing Perry to shrug in embarrassment, as he was just desperate. ("Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension") When Perry and Doofenshmirtz end up being transported to the desert, they are forced to work together in order to attempt to return to Danville in time for a play Doof was cast in. Perry, although he is annoyed by his nemesis's constant chatter and complaints, lets Doofenshmirtz ride on his jetpack. At one point, when Doof points out that Perry hasn't offered him so much as a glass of water, the platypus leaves to get him the water. Later on, Perry even gets bus tickets for him. ("Road to Danville") Another time was when Doofenshmirtz attempts to recover his father's old lawn gnome to heal old wound with him, Perry provides the location regarding to the gnome's codename. Despite Doofenshmirtz getting the gnome, it ends up smashed into his father's house, and Doof's father sarcastically compliments him of bringing rubble as a nice Father's Day gift, which leaves Doof very disappointed. Perry consoles him for this by patting him in the back, and Doofenshmirtz thanks him for coming along. While smiling at Perry, he admits that he has at least 'one relationship that worked out okay', he thanks him and says 'you are my rock'. Doofenshmirtz would later be cheered up when he gets a nice Father's Day gift from Vanessa: a gift bakset of switches and self-destruct buttons, which he takes great pride in. ("Father's Day") Perry once barged into Doofenshmirtz's woodland retreat, only find out that Doofenshmirtz is only preparing dinner for an incoming date since it's his week off. Agreeing not to interfere with this, Perry attempts to leave, but is unable to do since the date has arrived and is forced to act like a mindless animal. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") The two seem to care for each other very much, as even after the two retired being nemeses, that still hang out with each other, going on adventures or just playing checkers. On a side note, one of the writers, Swampy Marsh, wrote on twitter (most likely joking) that, when asked if Perry would ever get a boyfriend, he responded with 'he already has a boyfriend, his name is Heinz'. Dan, the other creator, also tweeted that 'his toddler' wants Doof and Perry to 'kiss and make up', and that he agreed. The tweet shows a picture of a little girl making a plush of Doof and Perry kiss. Future It is revealed in the good future of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" and in "Act Your Age", that, in the future, Doofenshmirtz gives up evil and both still see each other once a week. Gallery Doofy'N'Perry.jpg|My Nemesis File:A shared moment.jpg|Looking at the moon. Dangling over the aligator pit.jpg|Heinz and his unnamed date defeating Perry. File:Doof in a wedding gown.jpg|Perry and Doofenshmirtz fighting in wedding outfits. ("Swiss Family Phineas") You look fabulous!.JPG|Doofenshmirtz not recognizing Perry in a disguise. Perry with Innertubes.png|Perry saving Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz controls Perry.png|Doofenshmirtz controlling Perry Agent P controlling Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Perry controlling Doofenshmirtz Perry feels bad.png|Perry feels bad about making Doofenshmirtz look silly Perry pushing Doof.png|Perry pushing Doofenshmirtz Tumblr mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo2 250.jpg|Doof, Perry, and others at Niagara Falls Tumblr mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo1 500 (1).jpg|Perry and Doof at Niagara Falls I'm giving a 60 seconds head start.jpg|Doof doesn't recognize Perry without his hat Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo5 500.png|"Where's Steven?" Doof tries to introduce Perry to himself Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo4 500.png|ta da. "STEVEN!" Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo3 250.png|Doof laments that he didn't get to say goodbye to "Steven" Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo2 250.png|Perry reverts to "Steven" so Doof can say goodbye A moment at Niagara Falls.jpg|Doof visits Niagara Falls with Perry and others Tumblr mc6ik3Ks4v1r8ndmgo1 500.png|"You are appreciated, Perry the Platypus." Tumblr mc6id2SO4v1r8ndmgo1 500.png|Perry gets bus tickets to Danville Tumblr mc6ioywjZd1r8ndmgo1 500.png|Doof argues with himself about whether or not to go get Perry RTDscreenshot.jpg|Doof rescues Perry Turbo Speed.jpg|Perry and Doof fly to the theater Tumblr mc6h0w51eE1r8ndmgo1 500.png|Doof begs Perry not to leave him in the desert Images (38).jpg|Perry takes Doof to the desert with him Images (87).jpg|Perry jumps on doof Images (89).jpg|Doof blames Perry for his failures Wave your arms in the air.jpg|Perry and Doof dance together Perry dance.JPG|Perry dancing in Doof's apartment Dance Perry.png Photo.png Exercise trapped perry.jpg|Perry is trapped in the exercise routine Doofexercising4.jpg Doofexercising3.jpg Doofexercising2.jpg Doofexercising1.jpg 319a - Taking a Bite.jpg|Perry bites Doof Tumblr mhkz95wYo31rmra37o1 500.png|Perry was just about to blow down Doof's door.... again. Perry lol.png|Perry feeling guilty for peeing on Doofenshmirtz's couch pt-br:Relação de Perry e Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Relationships Category:D